Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit toi ?
by Fearynna
Summary: subete no owarini ai ga aru nara " quand tout sera fini ... l'amour sera la ... " murmura Shinji [...] " Si seulement ... "


**Rating : M **

**Warning : je m'excuse à m'avance pour ceux qui vont pleurer , je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de la mort de votre Ordi/iPod/Téléphone. Non franchement ... d'après mes beta lectrices c'est horrible :3 mais bon ! j'aime ça . C'est ma 1er fanfiction ! Et s'il vous plait ... ne faite pas attention aux fautes ... je sais qu'il y en a ... mais je fais de mon mieux ! et mes beta lectrices aussi !PS : le vrai warning c'est qu'il y a un lemon :3**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages reviennent à Yoshiyuki Sadamoto ! ( même Kaworu ... avec sa bouille d'ange.. ) , l'histoire est de moi ! mais pas que ! j'ai fait une sorte de lien avec l'histoire originale ~ avec l'ep 27 si je me souviens bien ~ et d'autres moments . sadique que je suis ... héhé ! en bref je ne possède pas Evangelion ... **

**Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? **

~Subete no owari ni~

~ai ga aru nara~ -"

quand tout sera fini ... L'amour sera la ... " murmura Shinji

Le "clac" caractéristique de son magnétophone retentit , il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux .

- " si seulement ... " Dit-il pour lui-même .

Il re appuya sur le bouton qui venait de se relever pour remettre la cassette au début . et se laissa tomber sur son lit , il chercha à tâtons son oreiller et lorsqu'il mit la main dessus il le ramena tout contre lui pour le serrer contre son ventre .

~Hiraita bakari no~

~hana ga chiru no o~

Ses lèvres bougeaient en même temps que les paroles l'atteignaient , il avait écouté cette musique tellement de fois qu'il la connaissait par cœur... il n'arrivait pas à en avoir mare ... Il adorait cette musique , il se détendait complètement lorsqu'il l'écoutait , et il laissait divaguer son esprit , il adorait ce sentiment de vide ... Plus aucun problème ... Plus d'EVA ... Plus de NERV ... il ne réfléchissait plus à la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec Kaworu ... depuis que celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il était amoureux de lui il ne savait plus quoi penser ... , La musique l'aidait ... il en oubliait même l'état critique de Rei par sa faute ... mais ... à chaque fois que la musique s'arrêtait ...

"Clac ! "

Tout lui revenait à la figure ... Et ça ... Il n'arrivait pas à l'encaisser complètement ... La culpabilité était trop forte ... Les responsabilités écrasantes ... , les sentiments étouffants... Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais il l'essuya rapidement ... il remit une nouvelle fois son magnétophone en marche et il réécouta une nouvelle fois cette chanson qui chassait tant de problème ... il s'endormit ... Son rêve il le voulait agréable ... Et pourtant tout ce qu'il-ci passait ... C'était le déroulement de la scène où Rei était blessé par sa faute ... Et il la voyait en boucle ... L'Eva03 se faisait transpercer ... Puis il y avait l'évacuation du corps inconscient de Rei ... Il ne pouvait rêver pire ... jusqu'au moment où il vit tout noir ... Il ne voyait vraiment plus rien , par contre ... Il sentait une présence a côté de lui ... Une présence chaleureuse qui le réconfortait ... Qui le prenais dans ces bras en lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer ... Qui pouvait être si gentil et attentionné avec lui ? Shinji se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux ... Profitant de ce moment calme et rassurant ... la chaleur de cette main lui faisait tellement de bien ... Il finit par ouvrir les yeux , et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kaworu qui le tenait dans ses bras , lui caressant les cheveux et la joue au passage .

-" tu t'es calmé ... " murmura t-il

Shinji rougit d'un coup mais ne bougea pas

- " Je me suis .. Calmé ? " Murmura t-il gêné

- " oui ... Tu t'es endormi et tu as commencé à rêver ... Ça ne semblait pas agréable ... Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer ... "

Shinji porta une main à ses yeux et remarqua qu'il était effectivement encore humide ...

- " mais ... Et comment tu es rentré ? " Demanda-t-il changeant complètement de sujet .

- " tu n'avais pas fermé la porte ... Alors je me suis permis d'entrée ... et j'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre et je t'ai trouvé tremblant et pleurant ... Alors j'ai essayé de te calmer en te prenant dans mes bras ... "

Shinji rougit encore plus ... il avait l'impression d'encore sentir Kaworu l'enlacer...

- " tu es sur que ça va ? ça n'a pas l'air ... " demanda innocemment Kaworu .

-" Si si ... Ça va ... Juste un mauvais rêve ... "

Shinji voulait que Kaworu parte ... La musique qu'il avait mise arrivait presque à son terme ... Il ne voulait pas pleurer à la fin de celle-ci ... Surtout pas devant Kaworu ... , il commença à trembler une nouvelle fois , Shinji croisa les bras, essayant arrêter ces secousses ... Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ... La musique s'arrêta ...

-" merde ... " murmura-t-il avant de fondre en larmes ...

Il ne pouvait pas ... Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter plus longtemps ... Il avait contenu cette frustration trop longtemps... les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il commença à être pris de sanglots... Kaworu voyait que Shinji n'allait vraiment pas bien ... Il savait qu'il était trop mis sous pression ... et là il craquait ... Kaworu n'aimait pas le voir comme ça ... Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras , recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux tout doucement pour le calmer ... il lui murmurait en même temps des mots rassurant et essayait de le faire penser à autres choses ...

-" Ça va aller ... Pleure un coup ... je suis là pour ça ... "

Kaworu se pencha et embrassa doucement le front de Shinji qui commençait à se calmer ...

-"Tu es vraiment fort ... Personne ne pourrait encaisser autant de chose sans craquer immédiatement ... Tu es impressionnant ... "

Shinji releva la tête et regarda Kaworu dans les yeux, il se sentait tellement mal ... Il avait besoin de parler ...

-" je ne suis pas impressionnant ... Je suis le pire ... Rei ... C'est ma faute ... " sanglota-t-il

-" Écoute Shinji ... " commença Kaworu en relevant son visage à l'aide de sa main

-" tu penses vraiment que tu es le pire ? si tu n'avais pas battu cet ange ... Rei serait tout simplement morte ... Je pense que tu à fait de ton mieux ... "

Kaworu marqua une pause , et sourit gentiment à Shinji pour le rassurer avant de continuer

-" et puis ... Si tu étais le pire ... Tu penses vraiment que je serais tombé amoureux de toi ? "

Shinji se crispa et repoussa doucement Kaworu tout en rougissant, il avait complètement oublié les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui ... il bafouilla un peu puis se reprit

-" Ô... On en a déjà parlé la dernière fois et ... "

- " et je te le redis aujourd'hui ... Je t'aime ... " le coupa Kaworu ...

Shinji rougit encore plus et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard sincère de Kaworu ... Il ne réagissait pas comme ça d'habitude ... C'était à cause de Kaworu ... Juste parce que c'était lui ... il se mettait dans un état pareil ... son cœur battait la chamade et il rougissait au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir ... il sentait cette agréable chaleur qui l'enveloppait ... et il pensa que si Kaworu le prenait dans ses bras une nouvelle fois à ce moment la ... il ne le repousserait sûrement pas ...

-" Shinji ? " Dit doucement Kaworu ...

il sentait que Shinji était en proie à un conflit intérieur et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir ... il l'avait interpellé pour le sortir de sa rêverie, Shinji releva la tête et Kaworu en profita une nouvelle fois et le prit dans ses bras ... Tous les doutes qui animaient Shinji s'évaporèrent ... Il n'était pas dégoûté de ce contact ... Il appréciait ... il était étonné de ressentir ça ... Il voulait... Juste un peu plus ... Il voulait que Kaworu le serre encore plus ...Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux ... Il voulait ressentir ça ... il en avait besoin ... , il leva ses bras tremblant et il les passa dans le dos de Kaworu ... et il le serra contre lui ... Ils restèrent comme ça un moment ... puis Kaworu finit par déplacer ses mains, les passants sous le tee-shirt de Shinji, caressant son dos, ses mains froides le faisaient trembler , mais il ne résistait pas . Il profitait de ce contact qu'il recherchait inconsciemment ... Kaworu décida de passer un cap , il descendit ses mains vers le bas du dos de Shinji et les passa sous son pantalon, Shinji retint un gémissement en plaquant son visage sur le torse de Kaworu qui arrêta tout de suite son geste

-" Tu ... Ne veux pas . "

Shinji commença à bafouiller, la situation était plutôt gênante ...

-" ce ... C'est juste que ... "

-" je suis un garçon et toi aussi ?" l'interrompit Kaworu .

-" ça ... Me fait juste bizarre ... Et ... "

-" Shinji ... " l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Kaworu

-" écoute-moi ... je ne suis pas exactement un garçon ... ni une fille, Loin de la ... Je suis celui que les autres voient ... je suis Celui que je veux être ... Je peux choisir ... Et en ce moment, je veux juste devenir la personne la plus importante à tes yeux ... Et aucune barrière ne m'en empêchera ... Ni celle du sexe ... Ni celle de l'apparence ... Alors s'il te plaît ... Regarde- moi juste ... avec ton cœur ... et dit moi ce que tu veux vraiment ... "

Shinji ne bougeait pas ... Il était ... Touché ... Par ce que venait de dire Kaworu ... il ... N'avait plus vraiment peur maintenant ... Shinji prit la main de Kaworu et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser ... Puis il la passa sous son tee-shirt en tremblant , et la posa sur son cœur

-" Tu ! Ne te force pas ... " dit Kaworu essayant d'enlever sa main

-" tu as dit ... Que tu voulais savoir ce que je voulais ... en écoutant mon cœur ... Alors ... Demande-lui ... "

Shinji rougissait encore plus que les fois précédentes, ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte cramoisie ... et il respirait difficilement ... Kaworu commença à rougir aussi, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il se sentait étrangement gêné ... il murmura incertain ...

-" Tu es sur ? "

-" ne me fait pas répéter quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant ... "

fut la seule réponse que donna Shinji ... Kaworu réagit au car de tour, il renversa Shinji sur son lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, sa main toujours placée sur son torse ...

-" Ne le regrette pas après " murmura Kaworu en se penchant pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Shinji ...

-" Hmm ... " acquiesça Shinji en passant ses bras dans le dos de Kaworu et entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour approfondir ce contact ...

Kaworu recommença ce qu'il avait arrêté quelques minutes avant, il glissa sa main vers le bas du dos de Shinji et lui enleva doucement le pantalon et le dessous qu'il portait de sorte que sans qu'il s'en rende compte , il était déjà presque nu ... Shinji attrapa son tee-shirt et tira dessus pour cacher ce qu'il pouvait, lorsqu'il c'en rendit compte . mais Kaworu trouva un moyen de lui faire lâcher prise , il voyait à travers le tee-shirt que Shinji réagissait déjà, et il en profita donc pour caresser doucement cette partie Shinji fut obligé de lâcher pour porter ses mains à sa bouche et étouffer le gémissement qui allait franchir ses lèvres . Son tee-shirt se releva et Kaworu en profita et continua , utilisant ça bouche cette fois ... il l'engloutit complètement et commença son travaille, Shinji réprima un nouveau gémissement mais il savait que ce ne serait pas pour longtemps, il demanda au bord des larmes -

" Kawo ! Nhg ~ Kaworu ! Ha ! arrête !"

mais Kaworu semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter, il regarda Shinji avec ses beaux yeux rouges étincelant ... qui lui demandaient ... Pourquoi devrait-il arrêter ?

-" C'est ... C'est sale ... Kaworu ! S'il te plaît ! "

Kaworu finit par arrêter, se disant que Shinji était presque au bord de la rupture ... Il se releva et le regarda de haut , Shinji était haletant et le regardait les yeux rempli de désir inavoué ...

-" Tu as l'air d'apprécier ... C'est une bonne chose ... " murmura Kaworu

-" Ce n'est pas ... Une bonne chose ... " répliqua doucement Shinji

Kaworu le regarda d'un air interrogateur , que voulait-il dire par là ?

-" tu n'en profite pas ... " dit Shinji comme pour lui répondre .

Devant l'air étonné de Kaworu il ferma les yeux et se couvrît le visage . l'autre sourit doucement .

-" Tu veux que j'en profite avec toi . C'est une belle confession ... "

Shinji enleva ses mains laissant découvrir son visage toujours aussi rouge .

-" A ! Attends ! Une confession ? C'est pas ! "

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase . Kaworu avait recommencé à lui faire plaisir mais avec ses doigts cette fois-ci, préparant Shinji par la même occasion . Sa réaction fut immédiate ...

- " Ngh ! HA ! T... Tes doigts ... Kaworu ! "

- " C'est agréable ? " lui répondit-il simplement en n'en utilisant pas un autre . La réaction de Shinji répondit à sa place, il eut un soubresaut lorsque le deuxième doigt entra en lui, il avait toucher un endroit très sensible et Shinji ne pouvait maintenant plus retenir ses gémissements qui envahissaient toute la pièce . Kaworu n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus se retenir . Devant la façon dont Shinji réagissait à ses caresses, à la façon dont son visage exprimait le plaisir qu'il ressentait, et à la façon dont il prononçait son nom sans arrêt ... il enleva ses doigts et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son partenaire ...

-" Shinji ... je peux ? "

Le concerné releva un peu la tête, il en avait envie . Il en avait terriblement envie ... Mais s'il l'avouait il sentait qu'il allait mourir tant son embarras serait grand ... mais l'envie était plus forte et il articula d'une voix hachée par le plaisir ...

-" Pourquoi ? Tu t'es arrêté . ... "

Kaworu le regarda surpris, Shinji se releva un peu et l'embrassa tendrement

-" Continue ... "

Puis son regard croisa celui de l'homme en face de lui et il rougit de plus belle . Kaworu ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être embarrassé et il entra doucement en Shinji tout en l'embrassant . Il avait attendu ce moment ... Il voulait en profiter ... Et en faire profiter son amant ... Kaworu commença de lent va et vient . Shinji avait passé ses mains dans le cou de Kaworu et le serrait contre lui au rythme de ses coups de rein, il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, ça faisait mal, mais il ressentait un intense plaisir en même temps qui lui faisait tout oublier ... il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien ... , il n'était plus embarrassé du tout, il n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il pouvait demander . il était juste amoureux ...

-" Kaworu ... Kaworu ! "

Il pleurait de plaisir, il sentait Kaworu sur chaque parcelle de son corps, et ça le faisait gémir de plus en plus ... il resserra ses bras autour de lui lorsque Kaworu s'enfonça un peu plus profondément . -" Ha ! Kaworu ... La... Kaw... Kaworu ! " Le Seme recommença une nouvelle fois, il avait compris qu'il avait trouvé un point encore plus sensible que le précédent, il accéléra et posa sa tête contre celle de Shinji, le regardant prendre autant de plaisir que lui ... leurs souffles étaient coordonnés ... leurs gémissements aussi ... Shinji atteint son point de rupture en premier .

-" Kaworu ... Kaworu ! Je peux plus ... Supporteur plus ! Kaworu ! "

-" Moi non plus ... Shinji ~ "

ils se serrèrent l'un contre et Kaworu murmura à l'oreille de Shinji .

-" Je peux ... À l'intérieur ? "

Shinji acquiesça d'un geste de la tête , Kaworu l'embrassa passionnément et ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux . Un silence presque parfait se fit dans la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes respiraient fort et se regardaient dans les yeux . Kaworu au-dessus de Shinji prit la parole et demanda timidement ...

-" ça ... va ? "

Shinji prit une grande inspiration et répondit penchant sa petite tête souriante sur le côté .

-" ça va . "

Kaworu n'attendit pas plus, il souleva un peu Shinji et l'enlaça ... Il le serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il pût et enfonça son visage dans son cou

-" Shinji ... Shinji je t'aime ... "

Shinji se laissa faire , il n'avait plus beaucoup de force mais il parvint à poser sa main sur la tête de Kaworu .

-" Je le sais ... Je le sais ... "

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment , puis Shinji embrassa doucement le front de Kaworu, ce qui lui fit relever la tête ...

-" tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que tu m'aimais ... Et moi je ne t'ai encore rien dit ... Alors je pense que c'est le bon moment ... Kaworu ... Je ... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi ... alors ... Est que ... Tu ... Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités pour ce que tu m'as fait ? .. "

Kaworu rigola un peu puis il se laissa tomber sur Shinji et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau allongés sur le lit

-" Oui ... Je prendrais mes responsabilités ~ "

Shinji soupira de soulagement ... Puis il posa son front contre celui de Kaworu et ferma les yeux , il s'endormit à ses côtés, confortablement installé dans ses bras ... Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, il ne sentait plus la présence de l'autre jeune homme , il se releva alors et regarda autour de lui ...

-" Kaworu ? "

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint ... La pièce restait désespérément vide ... Shinji sentait son cœur ce serrer... Kaworu était sûrement déjà à la NERV ... Sans lui ... Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à son armoire, il rougit en se rappelant des événements de la veille ... Kaworu devait lui aussi être gêné ... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était partie plus tôt . Il allait lui pardonner pour cette fois ... Shinji s'habilla rapidement, attrapa une tranche de pain et son sac est sortie de son appartement pour se diriger vers le quartier général . Il voulait voir Kaworu et il y était peut-être ... Une fois arrivé, il passa son badge et entra dans les locaux, à peine eut-t-il franchi la porte où'une infirmière arriva en courant et le bouscula, un autre arrive un peu après

-" Excusez-moi ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

L'infirmière pointa son doigt en direction du couloir d'où elle venait et dit sur un ton à la fois joyeux et inquiet .

-" c'est Rei ! Elle vient de se réveiller ! "

Puis elle repartit en courant . Le sang de Shinji ne fit qu'un tour, il se mît à courir lui aussi, mais Ver la pièce où Rei était supposé dormir ... Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, se retrouvant face à Rei ... Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage .

-" Rei ! Ho mon Dieu tu es vivante ! "

Puis il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras . Il était soulagé . Son amie n'avait rien ... Il se détacha un peu puis la regarda dans les yeux .

-" ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as soif ? "

Rei le regarda avec un regard toujours aussi froid mais affectueux

-" Oui je vais bien , je n'ai besoin de rien mais ... "

-" mais ? " demanda Shinji en souriant

-" je ... Je ne te connais pas ... "

Le monde autour de Shinji s'écroula, Rei avait la mine la plus sérieuse du monde ... Elle ne rigolait pas ... les infirmières arrivèrent en courant, accompagner d'autre médecin

-" jeune homme ! Ne pas rester là ! Elle semble avoir quelques problèmes encore reculer s'il vous plaît ! "

Shinji fut presque poussé dehors et la porte se referma devant lui . Il resta bloqué devant celle-ci puis il se mit à marcher lentement dans les couloirs ... Rei ... Était amnésique ... Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ... Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui ... Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui ... Le monde se moquait de lui ... Il ne voyait que cette possibilité ... Il se laissa glisser au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même ... Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, la frustration était trop grande ... c'était ça faute ... Ça faute ... il se prit la tête à deux mains et se recroquevilla encore plus . Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment ... il se calma un peu ... Et il releva la tête , il voulait retrouver Kaworu ... Il le réconforterait sûrement ... Mais l'alarme retentit et la voix du haut-parleur ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir à sa recherche .

-" Alerte ! Un ange est apparu au cœur du quartier général ! Que tous les pilotes aptes se dirigent vers la rampe de lancement ! "

Shinji n'en pouvait plus ... Tout lui tombait sur le coin de la tête ... Pourquoi un ange devait apparaître maintenant ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! ... Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer cet appel ... Il était le seul pilote en bonne santé ... Il se releva et se dirigea lentement vers la rampe de lancement, on lui confia une combinaison et il monta dans l'Éva, suivis la procédure jusqu'au bout ... il avait l'habitude de ça maintenant ... L'Éva fit lancer, et Shinji se retrouva dans le conduit qui reliait la surface au sous-sol , l'ange avait infiltré le quartier général ... il était à la recherche d'Adam ... Shinji commença à descendre, l'ange avait déjà passé la porte numéro 5 ... si il arrivait à la 10 ... Si il arrivait tout en bas ... Et qu'il trouvait Adam ... Le 3 eme impact ce déclencherait ... Il descendit le plus vite possible, les ordres lui était transmis grâce au système de communication intégré à l'Eva ... L'ange venait de passer le niveau 6 il était rapide ... Shinji se pressa et accéléra, l'ange allait bientôt arriver ...

-" Shinji ! Il est en train de pirater la porte 7 ! ... Non attend ! La porte 8 ! "

Shinji sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler dans le coup, un frisson lui parcourut le dos ... Il arrivait tout juste à la porte 7 ! mais il ne voyait pas de trace de la présence de l'ange ...

-" Shinji ! Concentres-toi ! "

Shinji se mit en mode combat et attrapa le progressif knife collé à la jambe de leva et le brandit tout en avançant ... L'ange venait de passer la porte 9 ... Shinji sentait son cœur battre, même s'il arrivait à rattraper l'ange ... Qui affirmait qu'il le battrait seul ?

-" Shinji ! il pirate la porte 10 ! Shinji ! "

Et la connexion coupa ... Shinji n'entendait plus les instructions ... Il était maintenant seul ... La panique l'envahit, Mais il continua d'avancer ... Soudain, il sentit une énorme secousse ébranler l'Eva, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément l'origine ... Il sentit une autre secousse, plus forte ... On le frappait . Qui est ce qui provoquait tant de dégâts ! Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à une autre Éva ... leva de Rei était la ... et elle l'attaquait ...

-" Qu'est ce que ? Pourquoi ?! "

Shinji était surpris, vraiment ... Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pourquoi l'Eva 02 l'attaquait ? ce n'était pas logique ! Shinji reprit le contrôle de son Éva et essaya de se dégager, l'autre recommençait à l'attaquer, gênant ça progression, il essaya de la repousser ... Il devait avancer ! Le sang lui montait à la tête ... il n'en pouvait déjà plus ... il prit une initiative ... tant pis pour l'Eva. 02 ... il points finalement son progressif knife en direction de son ennemie du jour ... Il passa rapidement sur le côté, avec une agilité impressionnant pour une evade plusieurs centaines de kilos, et il utilisa la paume pour pousser violemment l'autre Éva en avant ... celle-ci se retourna et riposta en lui plantant la lame de sa propre arme au niveau du torse ... Shinji réprima un crié mais continua ... S'il tenait ... S'il tenait encore un peu ! Leva 02 tombèrent ... Elle ne bougeait plus ... Shinji respirait difficilement ... Ce combat avait été rude ... Il réprima un rire nerveux en se demandant comment son père réagirait en vue de ce qu'il venait de faire à une de ses Éva ... il recommença à avancer, titubant ... Il avait quand même subi quelque dommage ... Shinji retrouva la porte 10 ... Ouverte comme les précédentes ... Il entra doucement prudent et sur ses gardes ... qui sait ce qui pouvait encore arriver ? ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la luminosité ... Et la ... il)) découvrit Adam ... en compagnie de l'ange qui s'apprêtait à le toucher et déclencher le 3ème impact ... en le voyant Shinji ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés ... Ce... Ce n'était pas possible ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette journée devait elle être la pire ? Pourquoi dans ce sens-là ... une larme coula le long de la joie de Shinji ... si un dieu existait vraiment ... alors c'était le plus cruel ... le plus horrible ... et il le maudissait de toute son âme ? Shinji hurla toute ça peine, sa colère et sa frustration dans un crient pour arrêter l'ange ... Un crie remplie de toute les émotions qu'il avait accumulé jusque la , un crie remplie de sanglot .

-" KAWORUUUUUUUUUUU ! "

l'ange se retourna, ses cheveux blancs volèrent un moment avant de retomber doucement sur son cou ... Ses yeux rouges ne laissaient trahir aucune émotion à par l'étonnement puis un simple passage de tristesse, Qui disparut presque aussitôt ...

-" Shinji ... " murmura-t-il ...

-" ce n'est pas vrai ... Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! " ... Shinji avait hurlé la fin de sa phrase sous le coup de l'émotion ...

-" tu as réussi à passer ... " murmura Kaworu ... il continua ...

-" Je suis désolé ... je ne peux pas renier ma nature ... je suis un ange ... Mon corps a été crée pour provoquer le 3ème impact ... Je suis désolé "

-" ARRETE ! ... arrête de t'excuser ... Kaworu ... Tout ce que tu m'as dit jusque-là ... C'était des mensonges ... "

Shinji se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglots ... Kaworu se déplaça et se posa juste en face de l'Eva, là où Shinji pouvait le voir . Son expression était grave, sérieuse ...

-" Je ne t'ai pas menti une seule fois ... "

Shinji ouvrit de grands yeux surprirent ...

-" Tait toi... "

-" lorsque je disais que je t'aimais ... "

-" Tait toi ! " répéta Shinji en se tenant la tête ...

-" je le pensais vraiment ... J'ai la constitution d'un humain, j'ai des sentiments ... Et ce que je ressens pour toi n'a pas changé ... seule ma nature m'empêche d'être à tes côtés pour toujours ... Je suis né ange et je ne peux rien y faire ... "

Shinji hurla à l'intérieur de leva puis releva la tête pour poser son regard détruit sur Kaworu .

-" arrête de me mentir ... Tu aimes me voir souffrir . "

-" Non ... C'est d'ailleurs la dernière chose que je voudrais te faire ... "

-" alors ... Pourquoi ? Je t'avais enfin dit ... Que je t'aimais ... "

-" Oui ... Je me suis retenu assez longtemps pour te l'entendre dire avant de mourir ... J'ai attendu ... Car tu ne voulais plus t'attacher à quelqu'un par peur de le blesser... Comme avec Rei ... "

Shinji était perdu, c'est vrai ... il l'avait laissé l'approcher et avant qu'il ne se rende compte ... il était devenu une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux ... Shinji réalisa ce que venait de dire Kaworu ... et il commençait à se poser des questions ... Il avait dit ... Avant de mourir ? Mais ... C'est lui qui mourrait s'il déclenchait le 3ème impact ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il dit ça ? il n'avait de réfléchir plus ... Kaworu recommença à bouger et se dirigea vers Adam, Shinji réagit et fit bouger l'Eva, Attrapa dans sa grande main, le corps de Kaworu pour le stopper, mais sans l'écraser ...

-" exactement comme je voulais ... "

Shinji avait peur de comprendre ...

-" de quoi tu parles . Arrête de jouer avec moi ! "

-" Shinji ... Je t'aime ... Et je t'aimerais toujours ... Tu entends ça ? "

Les épaules de Shinji commencèrent à trembler, trahissant les sanglots qu'il retenait ...

-" Kaworu ... S'il te plaît arrête ça ... Redevient normal ... S'il te plaît ... "

-" je te déjà dis que c'était impossible ... S'il te plaît Shinji ... Écoute-moi ... Je retiens ma nature d'ange en ce moment ... S'il te plaît Shinji ..."

Shinji regarda le visage sérieux de Kaworu, il ne mentait pas, l'effort se lisait sur son visage pendant qu'il parlait ... Shinji savait qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose d'impossible ... Il ne voulait pas ...

-" Shinji ... "

Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pourrait pas ...

-" Tue-moi ... "

la gorge de Shinji se serra, et il commença à trembler, des larmes vinrent brouiller ça vue ...

- " Je ne peux pas ... "

- " ça me rassure un peu ... Ça prouve que tu es amoureux de moi ... " dit Kaworu en souriant

-" pourquoi tu souris ... tu ne devrais pas ? Si tu le sais ... Que je t'aime ... Alors ... Si tes sentiments étaient les mêmes que moi ... Tu ne me demanderais pas une chose aussi absurde ! " -

" ce n'est pas absurde ... Shinji ? tu te souviens de ce chaton que l'on avait retrouvé seul la dernière fois . Il n'avait plus de mère ... Et il était trop jeune pour survivre, même si un humain s'en occupait ... Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait ? "

Shinji l'écoutait, toujours tremblant ... Pourquoi ? Changeait-t-il de sujet ? Ou étais le rapport .

-" Tu la achevé ... "

-" et tu ne m'en as pas voulu ... Parce que c'était le meilleur choix à faire pour lui éviter de souffrir ... Notre situation est similaire ... Pour éviter de te faire souffrir et de me faire souffrir ... Tu n'as qu'un seul choix ... m'empêcher de déclencher le 3ème impact... Me tuer ... si tu ne le fais pas ... "

Shinji le savait ... Il le savait très bien ce qui se passerait ... S'il mourrait ... Les survivants lui en voudraient ... Et s'il survivait ... Ce serait pareil ... mais il serait incapable de supporter la culpabilité il n'y avait que cette solution ... Il n'y avait plus que ça ...

-" Je sais ce qui se passera ... "

le coupa Shinji ...

" je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ... "

Le visage de Kaworu sembla s'éclairer un instant ...

-" Merci ... "

Shinji reprit les commandes de l'Eva . C'était une véritable torture ... il ordonnait intérieurement à son corps de faire ce geste ... ce geste qui condamnerait Kaworu ... Et pourtant il ne bougeait pas ... il n'y arrivait pas ... Il voyait Kaworu qui luttait toujours pour se contrôler ... Il devait le faire ... Il devait le faire ... Il devait le faire ! Les larmes commencèrent à couler en abondance sur son visage, la frustration était trop grande . il devait le faire ! Il devait ...

-" Shinji ! Vas-y ! " cria Kaworu

Sous la force de ces mots Shinji réagit et fit bouger l'Eva ... le corps de Kaworu disparu entre les mains qui le tenait ... Et le silence se fit ... Shinji ne bougeait plus ... Il l'avait fait ... Et pire ... Il avait regardé ... Son regard avait été bloqué ... Il avait vu les lèvres de Kaworu lui murmurer quelques choses avant qu'il resserre les mains de l'Éva ... Mais la pression dans sa tête avait été si forte qu'il n'avait pas entendue ... elle était toujours présente ... Toujours plus forte ... Shinji sentit le monde tourner autour de lui, les images se brouillèrent ... il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue puis tout devint noir ...

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc ... Encore lui ... Il l'avait vu tellement de fois depuis qu'il avait intégré la NERV... Il se releva doucement regardant autour de lui, il croisa le regard de l'infirmière .

-" Ça va mieux ? Depuis hier ? "

Shinji se remémora d'un coup tous les événements de la veille et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même ...

-" Ça va ... Laissez-moi seul ... "

-" je ne peux pas ... On m'a demandé de vous dire d'aller en salle de réunion pour un rapport sur la mission d'hier, vous êtes en retard ... "

Shinji se leva péniblement, enfila une veste et se dirigea vers la salle ... Il fut accueilli par des regards compatissants ... il s'assit à sa place et la réunion poursuivie sa cour ... mais il n'écouta pas le reste du rapport ... Qu'en avait-il à faire ? Pourtant ... La dernière information lui fit relever la tête ... -

" nous avons perdu contact avec le pilote, Shinji, mais nous avons repéré une sorte de discussion, nous avons un enregistrement, mais nous n'entendons absolument rien dessus, sauf a la fin, ou le pilote achève l'ange, il y a une sorte de bourdonnement et ... Shinji réagit instantanément et se leva d'un coup .

- " vous avez la fin de l'enregistrement .! "

- " heu ... oui ... Nous l'avons " répondu surpris, un des hommes présent à la table

Shinji essaya de se calmer et reprit un ton plus conforme ...

-" Pouvons-nous ... L'écouter ?" Il voulait paraître sérieux ... Mais son cœur battait la chamade ...

Si ... Si jamais ... Il arrivait à entendre la dernière phrase de Kaworu... Ses dernières paroles ... Il ... Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait ... Mais il voulait savoir ...

-" Nous ne pouvons pas l'écouter maintenant ... Mais je peux vous donner une copie ... "

Shinji acquiesça silencieusement et il reçut une cassette ... Une simple cassette ... Il se surprit à y prendre soin jusqu'à la fin de la réunion ... Et sur le chemin pour retourner à ça chambre . Il s'assit sur son lit en tenant entre ses mains ce précieux enregistrement . il se retourna et chercha des yeux son magnétophone, lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il enleva délicatement la cassette qu'il contenant et la remplaça par celle qu'il avait dans les mains ... il ferma l'appareil et approcha son doigt de la touche play ... Il respira un grand coup, puis il appuya ... Le "clac" caractéristique de son magnétophone retenti, il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber sur son lit . il écoutant sans bouger le bourdonnement incessant qui emplissait la pièce . Il se concentra, essayant de chercher le moindre morceau de phrase ... Le moindre murmure ... La cassette arrivait à son terme ... Il devait y avoir quelque chose ... Il savait qu'il pourrait entendre quelque chose ... il se mordit la lèvre ... et il entendit ... ce qu'il voulait entendre le plus au monde ... La seule chose qui le ferait avancer ... la voix de Kaworu ... Douce et belle ... rassurante et chaleureuse ...

-" Ai ga aru nara ~ "

Shinji ne se retint pas ... Il éclata en sanglots, les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ces joues, il ne les essuyait pas, les sentant coulé doucement . Lui aussi il l'aimait ... Lui aussi il l'aimerait pour toujours ... Shinji ramena le magnétophone contre sa poitrine et le serra contre lui ... Comme l'objet le plus précieux qui pouvait exister sur terre ... Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, jusqu'à disparaître ... puis il commença à s'endormir d'épuisement ... Ses paupières se fermèrent sur une expression sereine ... il murmura doucement ...

-"Kaworu ... Je t'aime ... "

Puis il tomba dans un sommeil profond, du côté des rêves ou, qui sait ? il retrouverait peut-être quelqu'un ...

**Furora-chan (Beta lectrice 1 ) : Tu à voulu nous tuer pas vrai ? ...**

**Xiiorca ( Beta lectrice 2 ) : C'était bien une tentative de meurtre oui ...**

**Fearynna ( Moi ) : Heu ... j'ai une excuse ...**

**Furora-chan : Je ne veux pas l'entendre ...**

**Fearynna : Urg ...**

**Si je ne suis pas morte ... tué par mes Beta lectrices ou vous après cette fin horrible ... laissez moi une review ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! et puis votre avis m'intéresse ! et merci beaucoup à mes beta-lectrices ... vraiment ... **


End file.
